Just Gonna Hold You In My Arms
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Post Episode for Undercover.  Elliot will settle for her in his arms if it helps. Please read and review. Rated T for use of some words, but nothing too bad. Some E.O friendship.Melinda is in this. Fin & Cragen, too


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize. **

**Author's notes: This is a post-ep on Undercover. I hope that you think it is good enough to be read. I did my best just to let you know that. Please read, and review with your feedback**

* * *

><p><strong>The Special Victims Unit Prescient<strong>

"What happened in the basement?" Elliot's sudden question causes Olivia to startle, and jump in her seat, and quickly put down the picture of the man, who had been too close to taking away her choice.

She looks up slightly, and shakes her head. "Nothing."

He gives her that look, pleading her not to do this now; not to lie to him.

She sighs, and whispers softly, "I'm fine."

He looks like he is about to say something when the phone on the desk rings, startling both detectives.

She quickly picks it up, thankful for the distraction. "Benson…." She says, and listens to whoever is on the other side of receiver. She nods slowly as she speaks. "Alright. I'll be right there."

She looks up at Elliot as she grabs her coat, and puts it on. "Ashley just woke up. I got to go." Then, she heads out the prescient door, leaving Elliot there to wonder over all the possible things that could have happened to her when she was down in the basement in Seal View.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital <strong>

Olivia stands there in the girl's hospital room trying to gently pry more information out of the girl that could help them catch her rapist.

"I told you I didn't see his face." Ashley tells her when Olivia asks her if there was anything that she remembers about what he looked like.

"But you saw his body." Olivia argues. Ashley goes quiet, and Olivia continues. "Is there anything about his penis that you remember? A distinctive marking? Tattoo? Scar?"

The girl inhales deeply, and exhales slowly. She nods. "There was big mole." She murmured as she remembers.

Olivia gives the girl one last reassuring smile before heading out of the hospital room to tell Casey to get a judge to sign an arrest warrant, so Lowell Harris could finally be locked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal View Prison<strong>

Walking through the doors of Seal View, Olivia takes a deep breath. This time she is here as a cop, not a prisoner with no means of protection. Following her into the prison are the captain, and Detective Fin. They go to the warren's office.

"Yes?" She asked, skeptically after the incident with Detective Stabler. "Can I help you?"

Captain Cragen steps up to her, and takes the role of leader. "I'm the special victims unit captain Cragen, and these are my detectives, Fin and Benson." The warren nods, and then one of the detectives continue where the captain left off.

"We are here with a warrant for Lowell Harris's arrest." Detective Fin says, flashing the warrant at the warren.

"What did he do?" She asks, though she has a clear idea of what he has done for the Special Victims Unit to be here to arrest him. If it is what she is currently thinking, she will gladly without a doubt give Lowell Harris up to the arresting officers.

Olivia cleared her throat before speaking up. "He has raped a lot of women in the prison, and he has also raped a daughter of one of the prisoners." The warrant gasps in pure disgust; she is disgusted with what this C.O. in her own prison has done.

Taking control of the conversation again, the captain tells the warren with a voice that means business. "If you could just tell us where to find him, we will be out of your way soon."

The warren stands up from her desk, and replies as she walks around to the front, "I'll do you one better, and bring you to him." She leads them to where Lowell Harris is. They find him as he is locking a prisoner, who had wanted to call her child for his birthday, in her cell. Olivia's brown eyes connect with Harris's dull, careless eyes as she, along with Fin and Captain Cragen, make their way towards the unsuspecting scumbag messing with the last woman he is will ever see after they are done with him.

He smirks a creepy smirk as the two detectives and the captain approaches him; The smirk she knew was directed at her, his last attempt to try and get under her skin. Unfortunately for her, it was working. However, there were more important matters to deal with than her own disgust for her would be rapist, therefore she had to force the bile taste that threatens to crawl up her throat, back down with a disgusted swallow.

Olivia grabs Lowell Harris's arms as he is still looking at the other woman who he is teasing, and then she places his arms behind his back, cuffing them tightly with the handcuffs - she half feels like saying 'who's the bitch now' as he's now the one vulnerable with his hands cuffed behind his back, instead of her, but she doesn't do that, instead she puts on the tough bad ass Benson act.

"Lowell Harris, you are under arrest for the rape of Ashley Tyler." She begun to read him his rights as she pushes him forward towards Fin. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you."

As the two detectives are pushing him away, he looks at the warren, asking her to do something.

She shakes her head, and spats out in disgust towards the man. "Take him out of my prison!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Morgue<strong>

After Melinda is done taking the pictures of the man's penis to show as evidence during the trial that would lock him up for at least twenty years if convicted, Olivia passes Lowell Harris over to Elliot's waiting hands, and the male detective walks out, pushing the guy in his hands forward, and being none too gentle about as he is ramming him into the walls and any object that he finds to be 'accidentally' in the way every so often during the long walk to the tombs as he has a feeling that the many bruises that he sees on Olivia is all due to this scumbag that he holds in his grip - if he wants, he could possibly get away with killing him, and claim that it was in self defense.

When the two women are alone in the morgue, the medical examiner studies the female detective closely.

"What?" Olivia asks in a whisper, and she could almost sense what will come next out of the other woman's mouth.

"How did you know to ask about the mole?" Melinda asks, searching Olivia's eyes for a clue.

Olivia shrugs her shoulders with a soft sigh, and says softly in response. "Ashley remembered."

"But how did you know she was right?" Melinda urges further.

Olivia sighs, bites down on her bottom lip, and replies in a whisper "I saw it….when he had me down in the basement."

Melinda gasps in surprise, and asks the question that had been on Elliot's own mind. "Olivia…did he rape you?"

Olivia closes her eyes, and looks down at her feet. When she does this, Melinda begins to suspect the worse. She swears inside her mind that if the answer is yes then Lowell Harris will somehow accidentally have one of her knees rammed into his crotch, which is nothing when she compares it to what she imagines Elliot doing to the man if he is to even hear any of what she is about to hear from the female detective standing there in front of her, trying to come up with her answer to the medical examiner's question.

She shakes her head, and replies in a soft, fragile whisper. "It was the closest I've ever come." Her eyes are pooling with unshed tears, and Melinda feels it in her to embrace the usually strong woman in her arms as she breaks down.

"Does Elliot know?" Melinda asks softly once the woman is able to gain some control of her emotions.

Olivia shakes her head. "No, and I plan to keep it that way." she whispers.

Melinda sighs. "He deserves to know, Olivia."

Olivia heaves a soft sigh. "I know, but I'm afraid of what he'll think of me if he knew what happened."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks, gently.

"If I tell Elliot, he will think I can't do my job anymore, and-" Olivia's rant is cut off by a man's voice.

"Tell me what?"

Once again Elliot's sudden voice asking a question causes Olivia jump as she startles, and she gasps, her heart is beating a beat too fast, and she has to take a few deep breaths, releasing them slowly, before she is able to become calm again. Once she finds it in herself, she turns to Elliot.

"El…" She greets him as she attempts to act like nothing happened in that short moments. "How long you been standing there?"

Although he did notice Olivia's reaction to his voice, Elliot did not ask about it yet, deciding to save it for later use. Elliot shrugs, and replies "Not long." He pauses before he adds, "But what could you possibly tell me that would make me doubt your ability to do your job, Liv?"

Olivia sighs, and looks around, trying to find an escape to the question.

"Liv?" he whispers softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinches away at the touch, and he narrows his eyes at the reaction. "Liv, what happened in the basement?" he asks, firmly. She opens her mouth, and he can see it in her eyes that she's about to make up some lie, and he interrupts. "Don't you dare say nothing happened, because something did happen, and I want to know just what."

She closes her mouth at that, and bites the inside of her right cheek. "El…" she pleads with him. "Please don't make me tell you."

"Liv…talk to me…please" Elliot whispers softly.

She shakes her head. "I don't want to talk, El." She whispers, and quickly runs away from him and his questions, and rushes out the doors of the morgue. She stops, and glances over her shoulder at him and Melinda, and her own eyes have unshed tears. "Bye Melinda…Night Elliot…See you tomorrow" She whispers before turning back around, and quickly heading out the building as fast as she is able to go.

Elliot makes a go to follow the running detective but Melinda places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn towards the medical examiner.

He arches an eyebrow up, and asks "Yeah?" He wants Melinda to be quick. He has to catch up to his partner before he loses her completely.

"Give her time. She'll talk when she's ready" She whispers softly. "Until then…just be there. Let her know you're there."

He thinks about this for a moment, and decides that she's right. "Okay." he whispers, and then walks out of the morgue with the decision that he would allow Olivia to have as much time as she would need in order to open up to him, and that no matter how long that took, he would not try to pressure her into telling him anything. He just hoped that his heart could withstand whatever she told him when she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia Benson's apartment<strong>

Olivia is on her couch, her head on her hands, and she's staring into the empty space in front of her when there is a knock at the front door. She sighs, shaking her head. She already knows who is there. However, the knocking remains persistent, and she begins to grow annoyed.

She stomps towards the front door, takes down the chains, and opens the door. "What do you want, El?" She whispers softly, all irritation gone at the sight of his concern blue orbs.

He pushes his way through, and closes the door behind him.

"El…"

He turns to her, giving her his undivided attention.

"I still can't tell you." She whispers.

He nods, slowly. "I know. You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're up to it."

"I don't know if I'll ever be up to it, Elliot." She admits softly, her eyes a bit glassy.

Elliot sighs, and walks up to her, and wraps his arms around her, bringing her towards his chest as he holds her in a warm embrace. "It's okay." He murmurs against the top of her head. "Just know…I'm here for you if you need me." He pauses, and sighs softly. "You don't have to talk any time soon if you're not ready. If you want, I can just hold you, and comfort you, and you talk when you feel like it. Okay?"

Olivia nods, slowly. "Thanks, El."

He pulls away slightly, and looks into her brown eyes. "You don't ever need to thank me, Liv."

Olivia smiles slightly, and hugs him again.

Elliot returns the hug with great amount of passion as he tightens his arms around her waist. "I'll always be here for you, Liv. You have to remember that. Okay?"

She sighs softly, and nods. "I'll remember that now, El. I promise." She whispers, a small smile on her face.

There's silence between them, but neither seems to mind it anymore as they head over to Olivia's couch. Elliot sits there, and Olivia sits next to him. However, Elliot quickly wraps his arms around her. She flinches slightly, and he is quick to comfort.

"It's okay, Liv. It's just me." He whispers softly beside her ear.

She inhales a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. "Okay" she whispers softly, looking up into his eyes.

Elliot smiles softly at her, and decides that he will just hold her for now.

When she finally does open her mouth to speak, it is to ask him if he wanted to watch anything.

Grateful for the offer, he shakes his head, and rejects it nicely, saying he would much rather just hold her.

When he does open his mouth to talk to her after a long moment of silence from her, he does not bring the basement up at all. Instead, he talks to her about his children because he knows she adores his children, and they indulge in that conversation. Elliot is simply happy to have her talking about something with him, and getting more than one word answers. When the conversation comes to an end, Elliot is okay with that because he is just glad to have her sitting on his lap, and her head on his shoulder. He does not bring up the two reactions that he saw in the morgue earlier today, and he feels that he should never bring those two things up when she finally finds it in herself to tell her about what exactly happened that day in the basement because it would probably cause her to regret ever trusting him as a person she could talk to, and that was the least thing that he ever wanted to happen. For now, he was fine with simply holding her in his arms, and keeping her close to him.

He feels himself fade away from his own thoughts that had taken him away for a moment as he listens to her breathing as it becomes even, indicating that the girl in his warm embrace has fallen into a deep slumber. His lips curve upward into a small smile at the sight of the sleeping woman in his arms. He stands up from the couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, who he holds close to his chest in his arms. His smile widens slightly as Olivia snuggles her head against his chest in her sleep, and he can not help but feel adoration towards his partner, who he has probably crossed many boundaries with tonight. In no rush, Elliot slowly walks towards the woman's bed room. He shifts Olivia slightly into one arm as he opens the door. He steps over to the bed, and still holding her with one arm only, he pulls down the covers with his free hand, which had opened the door. He places her gently down on the bed, and then he pulls the covers up over her, keeping her cozy warm in the cold environment of the bedroom. He then turns, walks towards the door, and leaves the bed room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He will stay there tonight, on the couch. If she woke up, needing something, he would be here for her. He would always be here for her.

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's notes: I really am hoping that this was decent! Please review with your feedback! **


End file.
